User talk:Bandichild
Hey Why Don't You Just Call Activision? If They Hang Up On You, Just Keep Calling! *Why whats the problem? Why should I call Activision? *This Wiki really needs some information templates it just lacks so many of them. Like the Levels they need them. And some of the characters are way behind on the templates. I would do it myself but I dont know how. If someone can please teach me (Step by Step) or do it themselves, it would be much appreciated. Admin Are you an admin now? If so I'll add your name to the template. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 22:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) *I think so...According to Crashfreak99 I should be an administrator.Bandichild 17:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Gallery *Instead of users or wiki contributors posting random pictures everywhere, we need to put a "Gallery" in every main character(s) profile.Bandichild 14:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild *Yeah.' Wait', unless they haven't already done so. I'm a n00b here, plus your comment is almost two years old. Анонымоус Лонер (talk) 04:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat I see that you wish to become a bureaucrat, that is all very well except that at the time mysef and Crashfreak99 are already bureaucrats and two bureaucrats are more than enought. The only difference from a regular sysop and bureaucrat is that bureaucrats can promote regular users and since myself and Crashfreak99 already are bureaucrats theirs no need for a third at the moment. So, I will not promote you just yet but perhaps in the future. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin The thing is that although you are a good and dedicated editor and think that you not quiet ready to become a bureaucrat (yet). However in the mean time do you want me to promote you to rollbacker? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollbacker Ok, I've promoted you to rollbacker! :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know if I can do that. By the way me and Komodo55 are making a fourm for the site just so you know.Crashfreak99 14:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) To join the fourms just follow the link at the bottom of my talk page and create an account on it. Crashfreak99 15:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know. We are trying to make a new fourms though so we might have one soon.Crashfreak99 07:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Please make a new account on the new forums here. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Crash Online Race Hey its nice to hear from another crash bandicoot fan and i am hoping later in the future they make a crash bandicoot racing game for the PS3 Wii and the Xbox 360 so we can have a friendly race online. Good Job with the Team Cortex and Team Bandicoot articles!Crashfreak99 15:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I will make you an Admin again when you reach 700 edits you are a really good user.Crashfreak99 17:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah your user page is cool too!Crashfreak99 17:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) So you want for me to paste a picture of cortex n gin nina tiny and maybe dingodile because i was thinking about putting dingodile with team bandicoot because they are my super main four favorite characters in the crash bandicoot universe Yeah sure there is a gallery on Cortex's page so I don't see why we can't on other pages.Crashfreak99 19:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey i always wanted to ask you this but did you draw that picture of crash & spyro *The answer is "no" I didn't draw the picture, It just brings out the love for the two. And by the way please put your signature on your comments, It lets people know who posted the comment and who to reply back too. *I agree Crashfreak99. Another racing game would be cool. ^_^ Анонымоус Лонер (talk) 04:03, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Template I've set it up in its own template now, so all you have to do is add to whatever page you want to add it on. --Klock101 19:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What he said.Crashfreak99 19:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey have you heard about that Crash Bandicoot Return It cofused me tell rather it;s true or not but if it is I wonder if Crunch will be playable to fight Tiny Tiger since he was confrim to be in the game as wll as N. Brio & Coco Bandicoot. oh and sorry for fogeting yo put my signature and also online for the past few days but it's great to still hear from the crash bandicoot fans Team Bandicoot never Fails CrashBan2010 20:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I been on Crash Mania before we heard about Crash Bandicoot Return but i really hope that it's true & all 3 Bandicoots are playable. CrashBan2010 22:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I am reducing the edit count for admins to 200 edits so do you want to become an admin?Crashfreak99 05:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Maybe all 6 Bandicoot Crash Coco Crunch Fake Crash Evil Crash & the return of Tawna Bandicoot since they said N Brio is in the games. CrashBan2010 09:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I have made you one.Crashfreak99 17:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey maybe you could be right cause if there are 1 boss for each of the 5 rooms it can be Crash vs Cortex Crunch vs Tiny, Coco vs Nina, Fake Crash vs Brio & Evil vs N-Gin CrashBan2010 21:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Dingo should fit in the game as a neutral character cause in Twinsanity he was against Crash & Cortex also in his profile it says he has no problem betraying Cortex. CrashBan2010 22:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah even if he is shown being neutral currently i hope he is transfer to the good side soon because he is the only one that was on cortex side and turned against him also i hope he assist team bandicoot soon because we need more heroes in the game cause there are way more villians then heroes and if that happans maybe he can be rivals with rillaroo since they are the only mixed animals spieces in the series. Well I heard Travelers Tales was originally going to create Crash Nitro Kart & Crash Tag Team Racing which was going to be called Crash Clash Racing and also Rillaroo & Nina was going to be a playable character in CNK while Everyone from Twinsanity was going to be playable in CCR including Evil Crash. P.S. Naughty Dog & Travelers Tales Created the best Crash games cause they connected with each other. CrashBan2010 23:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Crash Nitro Kart is also a good game but as for Tag Team Racing, Titans & Mind over Mutant they are ok but they just need to change the scrip up a bit such as returning everyone back to their Twinsanity design make Coco shorter then Crash like she should be, return Crunch back to his Travelers Tales version, remove Pasadina & Von Clutch for Tiny, Dingo, Fake Crash, Evil Crash, N Thophy, Rillaroo, Polar, Pura, N Brio, Tawna, Koala Kong, Ripper Roo Pinstripe and all the others classic characters like Baby T can be Crunch pet but all grown up, Titans & Mind over mutant should connect with Twinsanity. I mean ca mon Pasadina? really the only that Crash love is Tawna and his ally(Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku) & their pets no need for new characters Hmm maybe if you put it that way then he should stay single protecting the world with Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku cause he didn't really show lots of love to Pasadina.CrashBan2010 23:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I really hope Coco or Crunch doesn't get into any problems like this cause they already been through some problems such as getting bandinapp, Brainwashed(taken over), and forced to fight Crash by Cortex, N Brio & that bastsrd N trance who i sometimes struggle to beat in CNK while playing as Dingo cause I play team race while using Crash, Coco & Crunch but dang it is really hard using Dingo cause i do single race and i always play on hard. yeah I notice. I just finished Playing Tag Team Racing 9 Laps on my favorite stage(Evilocity)CrashBan2010 14:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I also been playing CNK lot to cause it's the only game i got that i can use Dingo. I think next week i'll get back in the wrath of cortex, twinsanity or mind over mutant. CrashBan2010 14:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck, I have to admit Crash Twinsanity was one of the hardest games. CrashBan2010 14:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, by the way what do think about that new spyro game:Skylander, Many Spyro fans are giving bad comments about it. As for me I can't say anything wrong about it cause they change Crash & I still like the series. I just like Naughty Dog, Travelers Tales & Vicarious Visions better. WAIT A MIN. SPARX IS NOT IN THE GAME!!!!? Now I see why no one likes it, but as for crash I have no problem with it cause they kept most of the characters in it they just change their design. But dang Spyro now i'm starting to agree with everyone about skylander. Hey do you have Crash Tag Team Racing for PS2. No, I just wanted to know if you want to race online one day.CrashBan2010 22:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No I mean the Ps2 version but I was told if you have the skinny PS2 you need to hook the Internet cord from Playstation to the Motom. But if we can't do that I'll get the PSP version later this year since i'm getting out of high school this year. Well ok then but i'll still get the PSP cause my friend is gonna hack all of the PS1 Crash Bandicoot & Spyro games and i'm gonna beat them for the first, all but spyro 2, i completed it 2 or 3 years ago & I was close to completing Crash 2. Okay I just got Crash of the Titans & I wanted to know if there's something about the game that i should know cause i am playing & i found episode 4 to be tough but i finally beat it. also how many chapters are in the game. P.S Now it's Twinsanity & Titans that is hard for me. CrashBan2010 00:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I think Dingo is either neautral or good cause if you look on the Crash Tag Team Racing page it says Dingo was one of the 9 playable character & has a crush on Coco. CrashBan2010 17:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Guess it was a mistake a few weeks ago the CTTR page had Dingodile name on it I can't believe it but i finally got Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped & all I can say is that it's kinda challenging FREE CHEERS FOR CLASSIC SERIES. CrashBan2010 14:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bandichild but I signed it when I first saw it., I want Crash to come back.Crashfreak99 06:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah there was a notice at the top of the screen that said about it a while ago.Crashfreak99 16:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Man I guess this means how much everyone including us as well miss Crash Bandicoot games since 2008 Mind Over Mutant they should really start making it again cause I see lots of bring back crash sign on (Youtube, Google & Facebook) I really hope they bring back Crash CrashBan2010 23:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i have facebook & youtube CrashBan2010 13:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't like to put my picture or real name on the computer so my name is Crash Ban Bedell with a picture of Team Bandicoot CrashBan2010 14:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I prefer that you send me messages on Bandipedia cause I don't check or go on or check my facebook alot. I mostly check this site or youtube. CrashBan2010 17:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I go by the name CrashBan2010. CrashBan2010 20:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did you add the Roadrunner the face and the Liea images to the Crash Bandicoot page?Crashfreak99 15:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok for some reason you can't remove them thoughCrashfreak99 15:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yesCrashfreak99 15:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait it worked now what happened when you added the slideshow? I think it's been vandalizedCrashfreak99 19:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No ProblemCrashfreak99 14:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You've been very inactive lately Because of your continued inactivity that has lasted for a few months now, and to be fair as Cortex Castle has already been desysopped for the same reason, your administrative privileges have been removed. Should you become active again, let me know and I will restore your rights. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: EpicWikipedian has lost his admin rights. If you would like your powers again, contact CrashFreak. BandiCooper 15:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh cool . Do you want your admin powers back?Crashfreak99 20:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Done. Welcome back!Crashfreak99 15:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig For the admins themplate, what colour signature do you want? BandiCooper 14:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Epicwikipedian created the signature, but he's not here anymore. As for the template, it's called Template:Infobox Person. BandiCooper 19:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You're now on the admins template. BandiCooper 19:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, the achievements are enable, will you help me name some of them? (Go to your profile, and under the achievements you've recieved there should be a link that says customize badges) BandiCooper 20:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, will you help me get some suitable pictures for the badges? BandiCooper 09:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Download the picture tou want, go to the achievement you want to put it on and click "choose file". Then a window will open up, find the picture and select it. Then click save changes and you're done. BandiCooper 12:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) http://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googlydoe/HELP_THE_WIKI! hey Bandichild if you like Spyro and make up stories about him then go to my wiki wildbandicoot.wikia.com.spyro bandicoot 20:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Manual of style If you agree or disagree that the manual of style needs changes, say so here. BandiCooper 18:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk There's something we need to discuss here. BandiCooper 19:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Manual of style I've created a draft for the new manual of style. Do you agree? Disagree? Is there something you want to add/remove? Say so. BandiCooper 09:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) hey sup talk later